The present disclosure relates to a technique for associating data with an electronic device which uploaded the data instead of associated the data with a user account.
Many network-based software applications allow users to remotely access and manage their associated accounts. For example, a user may upload data to their account via a network. Typically, the user first provides log-in credentials for their account, such as their username and password. Then, after the user has been authenticated and authorized, they can access their account and upload the data.
However, log-in credentials that include a username and password are vulnerable to theft and, thus, constitute a security risk. Furthermore, providing log-in credentials can be time-consuming and, thus, frustrating for users. This is especially the case when the user repeatedly uploads data, or when the user attempts to access their account from a portable electronic device, which may have a small screen size and consequently a smaller user interface that is more difficult to use than a larger user interface of a desktop computer. Hence, the need to provide log-in credentials can degrade the user experience when the user accesses network-based software applications.